


Valentine

by fucktoydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucktoydean/pseuds/fucktoydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First valentine's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

Dean may be gruff and rough around the edges, not the sappy kind of lover who gives flowers on anniversaries, love poems on Valentine’s or cheesy cards on Christmas. 

Dean is the kind of hopeless romantic that gives himself whole, his heart, body and soul in meanigful acts of love. 

Their first Valentine’s together starts like any normal day in the Men of letters bunker. 

They are both in their robes, Dean and Cas, hair still damp from the shower they took just a few minutes ago, sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying the company and a mug of the delicious coffee Cas, as always, made. 

Unlike other mornings though, where Dean is relaxed and playful, usually engaging in good humoured bantering and teasing; today he is unusually quiet. And tense. 

It may be hardly noticeable for the untrained eye. Cas, however can tell; in the way Dean’s fingers are curled a tad too tightly around his mug, knuckles turned white; in the almost compulsive way Dean is taking his coffee, in short quick sips without savoring it; in his vaccant eyes as he looks outside the window across the kitchen; in the way he is leaning forward, shoulders hunched just the tiniest bit but enough for Cas to notice. 

Cas that easily picks on every nuance and shift in Dean’s demeanor and mood even if he is not an angel anymore. 

He knows better than bring it up, however. Pressing the issue only makes Dean feel like a caged animal, he would shut himself off and lash out. Leave him space and the floodgates will open. 

Cas always knows what Dean needs. 

And right now, he needs Cas’ touch, always tender and shoothing, grounding him. Cas reaches, Dean’s hand is sweaty but when Cas slots their fingers together, Dean lets out the breath that he has been holding, places his mug on the table and reaches in his robe pocket to fetch an envelope that he quietly deposits on the table in front of Cas. 

Dean is still purposefully not looking at Cas. But even though, Cas can see the concern in his beloved’s eyes, can feel Dean tethering at the edge of some imaginary abiss, as if his whole life is pending at a thin thread and Cas holds the power to save him or finish him.

Cas opens the envelope with shaky hands and picks its content almost reverently, like it is the most precious thing in the world. 

It is a title of property. 

Dean has purchased some lands in Pontiac, illinois, where it lays the derelict barn in which they met. The look in Cas’ eyes is of awe and profound adoration. 

Dean’s eyes do not stray from the same spot outside the window he has been staring for minutes but his lips quiver as he speaks in hushed tones.

"I thought we could built our home there, you and me together." 

He only dares to turn to look at Cas then, his thumb stroking soothing circles on Cas’ hand, but his eyes are fluttering and his voice is small, pleading and almost broken with some deep emotion as his next words escape in a whisper.

"I have wanted to start a family with you for so long…" 

Dean looks a little bit lost, almost scared.

Cas replies with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr http://fucktoydean.tumblr.com


End file.
